Song for a Sick Samantha
by drgemini86
Summary: Sam's not feeling very well, and Daniel has the perfect remedy. SamDaniel. Written for SamDanielthon 2008. Lyrics featured are John Denver's Annie's Song


_**Song for a Sick Samantha, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__Sam's not feeling very well, and Daniel has the perfect remedy. Fluff. Lyrics featured are Annie's Song by John Denver. SamDaniel. Written for SamDanielthon 2008_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **__A/U, Drama, Family, Relationship-focussed, SongFic_

_**Spoilers: **__Nope_

_**Prompt: **__'Breakfast in Bed'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam groaned as she woke up, feeling as though her nose had been blocked up. And when she had tried to cough, her throat felt raw. Annoyed, she groaned again. Of all the days to get a cold when she had to go to work. How did she never seem to get ill during periods of leave?

Ok... that wasn't strictly true... the last leave that she had had, it had been taken up by violent spells of her body bi-directionally rejecting Jack's barbecued meat, which she had been silly enough to consume one weekend. Muttering obscenities, she was about to sit up, expecting to feel dizzy when cool, slender fingers on her brow made her change her mind. Daniel, who had been lying next to her, asked, worried as he held her close,

"Sam, are you ok? You're burning up."

She said weakly, sniffling, her voice giving away the fact that her nose was stuffed, "I'm fine. It's just hay fever."

"Liar," came the instant reply. "You don't have hay fever. It looks like you've managed to catch the 'flu Claire had last week.

She groaned again. "Can't it be an alien virus? Then at least I can go to work..."

"Don't get out of bed." She looked up at him, annoyed as she grumbled expletives as he picked up the phone and called General Landry to inform him of Sam's illness and resultant absence. When he had put the phone down, he got out of bed and, without looking at her, remarked, "There's no point looking at me like that and verbally brainstorming curses. You're staying in bed. I'll be back in a minute..."

Sam watched him leave the room and she pouted. Daniel in mother hen mode was something that she did take a little pleasure in, but which did annoy her to a great extent when he perceived that if she had a cold, she was incapable of walking or doing anything at all. She chuckled despite her discomfort as she remembered what he had been like during her pregnancies... she had spent far longer in their bed than she had ever done before, and it had taken a display of sheer stubbornness and ferocity to stop him from keeping her in bed for entire days.

She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep until Daniel returned, bearing a breakfast tray. She groaned again. "I'm not living in this bed."

"Ssh. It's breakfast, my mad lunatic."

She stuck her tongue out at him petulantly and then proceeded to cough, grimacing as her throat became even more sore. He sat down next to her, his back against the headboard as he placed the tray on the night stand, and he helped her to sit up, cushioning her back with some pillows. He slipped an arm around her shoulders as she wearily rested her head on his shoulder, and he gave her a tissue.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "You're going to be fine, Sam. Just take some rest."

When she had finished blowing her nose, he balanced the tray across their knees, and she said quietly, "I don't feel like eating, Daniel."

"Don't think that's going to stop me." Daniel could be so stubborn when she was ill.

She sniffed and then gingerly sipped from a glass of orange juice before resting her head on his shoulder once again. With some more gentle coaxing, she began to eat some porridge too, just as there was a knock on the door. She smiled, remembering them teaching their daughter to knock before entering their room, and Daniel called,

"What is it, Claire?"

A small girl with light brown hair and clear blue eyes peeked into the room, frowning on seeing the state of her mother. Claire asked as she walked in, followed by a crawling infant, "What's wrong with Mommy?"

Daniel moved the tray as Claire climbed onto the bed, and Sam replied as she smoothed her daughter's hair, "Mommy's not feeling very well."

"You can't take me to school, can you?"

Sam looked up at Daniel challengingly, the Archaeologist replying as he got out of bed to pick up their baby son, "I'm taking you."

Claire suddenly beamed. "You are?"

Sam pouted, remarking, "Oh sure, be excited at the Archaeologist taking you to school."

"Daddy never has time to take me to school."

"Liar. He took you all of last week."

Claire paused in thought and then said with smile, realising, "Oh yeah... I forgot." The girl then kissed her mother on the forehead, and Daniel said, "Claire, go and wait outside the door... I'll be out in a minute."

Claire nodded and Sam helped her down to the ground before the little girl left the room, and Daniel closed the door so he could get changed. Sam smirked at Daniel's difficulty in changing in front of anyone.

"Honestly, Daniel."

Daniel shrugged but said nothing as he got changed while the baby boy crawled across the bed to Sam. "Hello there, Jake. I see you're bright and cheerful this morning."

Jake squealed when she tickled his stomach, and Daniel stooped to kiss his wife, whispering, "I'll be back soon... just going to drop Claire off at school."

Sam replied with a dejected sigh, her voice still weak as she dropped her gaze from his, looking down at Jake, "Sure. See you later."

Daniel, feeling guilty, kissed her again, whispering, "It's my day off too now."

She groaned melodramatically. "You men only think of one thing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel returned home, unintentionally waking Sam from an equally as unintentional sleep, and he took a sleeping Jake from her, leaving the room for a few minutes to settle the boy down in his crib in his own room. Daniel returned once again and took his clothes off before joining Sam under the covers, holding her firmly against him.

He whispered, kissing her shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." She looked at him. "Aren't you worried about catching this?"

He remarked, feigning innocence as he took his glasses off, placing them on the night stand along with the remains of Sam's breakfast, comprising of unfinished orange juice and cold half-eaten porridge, "You're forgetting one thing... I already had this the week before last."

She sniffed, feeling glum. "You have all the luck." She pouted. "I was supposed to work on something with Bill... now..."

"Look, you won't be off forever... now can you at least sleep to stop that grumbling? Honestly... you Carters..."

She blew a raspberry at him and then turned away from him petulantly. "I want to go to work."

"And spread that all over the base? You're going to have everyone else taking sick leave next week. The SGC would be a ghost town."

He carefully turned her so that her head was resting on his chest, and he closed his eyes on feeling her arm drape across his stomach. He gently rubbed her back and kissed her hair, beginning to sing in a low voice.

"You fill up my senses  
Like a night in the forest  
Like the mountains in springtime,  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert,  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses,  
Come fill me again..."

Sam smiled as she let the words wash over her, knowing that he knew that it was her favourite song, and she sighed softly, instinctively rubbing his waist as he kissed her and continued,

"Come let me love you,  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter,  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you,  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you,  
Come love me again..."

He got a tissue from the night stand to mop up her nose when she began to sniffle again as he got to the humming part, and he held her tighter.

"You fill up my senses  
Like a night in the forest  
Like the mountains in springtime,  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert,  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses,  
Come fill me again..."

He smiled as he gazed down at her, his wife asleep with a peaceful expression on her face, and he played with her hair before taking advantage of a rare quiet moment on a weekday by falling asleep too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
